The present invention relates to space heaters, and more particularly to electric space heaters that use electrically heated elements to warm air directly in small living spaces.
The use of such electric space heaters is well known. Conventional space heaters are not fully enclosed because their heating elements must be exposed to a free flow of air. The heating elements are generally protected by open grills or screens. These heaters require placement on a level surface, usually a floor of a room. Because of their open construction, conventional heaters do not blend into a room decor and they are not mountable directly to a wall or ceiling surface. The open construction of conventional space heaters also prevents the use of filters to clean room air as they operate.